Heart and Soul
by The Pootamis
Summary: They maybe worlds apart. Two tormented souls haunted by their pasts but neither can ever escape what the heart wants. What their souls crave. The feeling of being with their soulmate. Always and Forever.


_This seems awfully familiar._

The cold steel bars staring back at her. The limited space that she is allowed to walk in. The complete utter silence that surrounds her. Yep this is familaur alright. Especially to her. This had been her home for the past couple of months. Well not exactly. She could at least say that this cell is bigger than the previous one she had been held inside of and this time she didn't think some hooded man was coming to free her. No it had been a one time deal and now she had to pay the price for allowing herself to be captured once again.

How it even happened she was still unsure of. The plan had been going perfectly. Well almost perfect anyways. Nothing could have prepared her for the first time her eyes met his. These pair of blue eyes that she never thought she would ever see again. These eyes that she could always read like the back of her hand and he was no different. This man the moment he had seen her inside of his secret base had made a beeline for her wrapping her up in his arms in such a tight grip signaling so many silenced answers. Signaling that he never wanted to let her go and for a short time she didn't want him too either. It felt so….right. The feeling of being in his arms once again. The feeling of having Oliver Queen all to herself once again.

But then realization kicked in. He wasn't her Oliver. Not the Oliver Queen that she knew. No this one was different. This Oliver Queen was from a different world. An Oliver Queen that had survived Lian Yu unlike her own. Had come back as The Hood instead of Robert Queen. Had made different life choices that affected so many people. Including her doppleganger's own. An Laurel Lance that had been lied and cheated on. Had been thrown off to the side like a piece of garbage in favor of some blonde tech girl that wasn't as innocent as people thought. A man that she agreed to help destroy with the lone reason in her mind to do so was to ease her own pain from seeing this doppelganger. From seeing this man that wears her lost love's face.

She just never thought these feelings deep inside of her would stir up again. These feelings that would come up whenever she would see him making her do things she wouldn't normally do. These damn hidden feelings that caused her to fail in her plan to kill Felicity Smoak before he had made an appearance. These damn feelings that had made her act out of character and call him for help to ensure this Prometheus character couldn't hurt her or her doppleganger's father.

But she had been wrong to trust him. He had shown up like agreed but he didn't come alone. A memory that she replays again in her mind as she comes to lean her back up against the cold steel of the bars of her cell as her arms come to cross over her chest. Though the more she thinks about it he was equally surprised as she was when they had seen his little band of misfits. If she remembered correctly he even went as far as to ordering them to stand down while shielding her from them as though challenging them to make the first move. This damn memory that once again makes her heartbeat pick up forcing her to shake her head in an effort to shake these thoughts away with a scowl coming across her face. Even if so she was still being held like a prisoner of war. Even if by some miracle deep inside deep,deep,deep inside there is even a trace of her Oliver inside of him then where is he? Why is she being held captive inside of his base in this unique cell like some kind of sick laboratory experiment?

Such thoughts and many more are snapped when she hears footsteps approaching. Footsteps that she turns her head to follow expecting it to be Felicity Smoak or one of the misfits to come and question her about Prometheus but to her shock it's neither of the sort. No instead she finds Oliver Queen making his way over towards her still dressed in his Green Arrow costume with this look of determination across his face. A look she returns with a smirk with a retort on the tip of her tongue to voice her displeasure of her newest development only to have it die on the tip of her tongue when she sees a black duffle bag strapped around his right shoulder. This object that makes her pause and watch him silently before to her shock that is seen across her face she listens to the sound of a code being punched into the keypad outside of her cell before the door comes open.

An unexpected scene that she watches with confusion as he enters inside of the cell before to her shock suddenly Siren's eyes go wide as saucers when she feels Oliver grabbing a hold of her right gloved hand and pulls her out of the cell making a beeline towards the opposite end of the room. This unforeseen action that takes her a few moments to get over her shock as she finds herself being pulled around a corner towards a wall before the moment she feels him letting go of her hand as he walks over towards a blank wall she snaps out of her shock and sends him an accusing look.

" What the hell are you doing?"

Receiving an answer in the form of a quick glance with a brief look in his eyes that makes her pause watching in complete silence as she sees his right hand reach out towards the wall in front of him just as she is about to question him again suddenly Siren is shocked once again when a panel opens up the moment his hand touches a piece of the wall. A panel that she watches a quick code being punched into before she is forced to step back a step when she sees the wall sliding over revealing a hidden room. A dark hidden room with the only object seen inside is a ladder in the center of the room going up. What she figured to be some kind of emergency exit.

" Laurel?"

Snapping out of her stunned silenced looking back over towards Oliver seeing his blue eyes turned fully to look at her with this hidden emotion behind them before she even has a chance to look further into them suddenly Siren is shocked once again when he unstraps the black duffle bag from his shoulder and extends the bag out to her.

" I need you to listen to me very carefully. Inside of this bag you will find everything you will need. Passports to anywhere you want to go with a couple of wads of thousands of dollars. A change of clothes to help you blend in until you are somewhere safe."

Unable to speak a single word the moment she sees him breaking off eye contact to glance briefly at the ladder inside of the hidden room unable to help herself from doing so Siren glances at the ladder herself before she looks back towards Oliver finding his eyes glancing back to meet her own.

" Follow this ladder up above and you'll find my motorcycle parked there for you. Get on it and drive as far away from the city as possible. You have my word that this isn't a trick. There are no tracking devices anywhere on it. No tracking devices inside of that bag. It won't be long before Felicity and the members of ARGUS come here looking for you."

Such a huge risk he is taking if everything she is hearing is true. A risk that she was unsure of why he was taking with a glimmer of hope inside of her faintly whispering an answer into her ear. An answer that she didn't want to believe despite her heart pleading for it to be true. An answer that another life time she might not have gotten and instead would have just gone up that ladder without saying a single word but not this lifetime. Not with everything so uncertain. Not with the life she lives. This mindset that makes her take the duffle bag from his outstretched hand before the moment he tries to walk past her in a sudden move she reaches out to grab a hold of his wrist stopping him dead in his tracks.

" Why?"

The faintest of whispers that escapes her lips. Such a soft tone in her voice that hasn't been heard by anyone for so long. But he hears it. He hears the question escape her lips making him turn to look into her green eyes that are filled with so many unasked questions. This look that makes him give her a sad smile before his eyes break away for a brief moment to look over her shoulder as though he is relieving a memory inside of his mind.

" Ollie, I may not be the love of your life but you will always be the love of mine. You have no idea how many times i keep replaying that over and over again in my mind but you were wrong. I wasn't just the love of your life. You are the love of mine, I was just too afraid to ever say it."

Such words that moment they register in her mind makes her eyes widen with this burning sensation within them causing her grip on his wrist to loosen just long enough for him to gently pull free before she watches in stunned silence him slowly make his way from her watching his retreating back the whole entire time. A retreating form she watches until it disappears out of sight making her blink the stinging sensation in her eyes before she turns and enters into the hidden room with the door closing behind her. A ladder that is easy enough for her to climb up before minutes later she finds herself coming up a hidden compartment of some floorboards inside an unknown building. Abandoned she figured. But none of this mattered to her. No his words keep echoing through her mind as she silently makes her way out of the building and finds a black motorcycle awaiting for her just outside of the building hidden in the shadows. A sight for a brief moment makes her grin and tug upward on the duffle bag strapped to her shoulder and make her way over to find the key already there in the ignition. This sight that makes her want to laugh as a grin once again threatens to come across her face when she turns the key bringing the motorcycle to life. A motorcycle that is briefly seen zooming down the streets of Star City with a silent engine until it comes to a stop just on the outskirts of the city next to a billboard. Comes to a stop with Siren looking back over her shoulder towards Star City with a bit of longing in her eyes. This look that deepens the more she looks back at the city before her head turns back forward. Before a look of determination is seen coming across her facial features.

* * *

This was the place. He just knew it deep in his bones. Everything about this place spoke volumes of it. The silence and privacy it would bring. How nobody would come here looking. Too many coincidences in his book. This was the perfect place for him to bring a kidnapped reporter. A reporter that has been missing for the past few weeks. A reporter that at one time he had a relationship with. If you wanted to call it that. He wasn't sure what to call it. Maybe a fling? Whatever the case is he had put her life in danger. It was no secret to him now that Adrian Chase was targeting anyone in his life that he might have thought he held dear. Including Susan. A woman that he can still remember looking scared out of her mind strapped to a chair with taped wrapped around her mouth and this look in her eyes begging for someone to come and save her. This look that had haunted his dreams for the past few weeks along with another.

Dreams of what could have happened to another. What could have happened to Black Siren. He was more than thankful that nobody has a clue where she is. It just showed she was following his advice staying well hidden. Perhaps she had left the country like he suggested? It would make it harder for ARGUS to track her down. The only thing he could hope for is she is safe wherever she is. That his heart would remain safe.

But he couldn't think like that right now. Susan needs his help. This mindset that makes him silently move through this abandoned apartment building using the shadows as cover. Using every bit of his senses with his eyes constantly on the move looking for any type of explosive that may be hidden around. Explosives he knew were here. He already heard a few of them going off. Already has heard over his com that a few members of his team are trapped down below with another looking to free them leaving him all alone after an unforeseen event. When his trump card had been dished out only to fail right from the start.

Doris Chase. He thought for sure she would be able to reach her husband. Be able to convince Adrian to stand down. But he had been wrong. He had not expected this man to stab his own wife. Had not expected to see that twisted look on his face when he looked his way with the knife still driven deep into his wife's stomach. A woman that had been quickly carried out of the building by Spartan with the hopes he could make it to the hospital in time leaving him alone to face off against Chase. This sick man that had disappeared somewhere deep inside of this building. This sick man that he can feel. Feel his presence all around him as though he is watching him. Or if someone else is watching him.

This feeling that stays with him with every floor he ascends up until he finds himself entering a dark parking lot attached to the building. This parking lot that has every step he takes echo off the empty walls. That is until he hears the sound of another's footsteps coming from the darkness making him pause. Making him look dead ahead before suddenly he is forced to duck down when an arrow comes whizzing out from the shadows over his shoulder. This sudden attack that makes him roll to the side and cock back an arrow of his own before returning fire sending the arrow into the darkness. This red tipped arrow that suddenly explodes causing the parking lot to light up. Cause the flames left behind to be seen burning brightly on the ground. But no sign of the attacker. That is until a laugh coming from behind a mask makes him turn his head towards the source seeing a glimpse of a mask being seen from the shadows out of reach from the flames. This man that he glares at with hatred before the sound of an arrow being cocked from his left makes him quickly roll out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by an arrow. An rather unique arrow that strikes into a pillar. An arrow that drops down revealing some kind of dart attached where the tip would usually be. This sight he has no time to think about when he is suddenly forced to dodge another one of these arrows. But he can't dodge them all. Not when Prometheus fires an arrow of his own timing the dodge perfectly causing the arrow to be driven into the back of Green Arrow's right ankle making him scream out in pain.

This pain that he is forced to ignore as he once again rolls on his side and disappears into the shadows before hiding behind a nearby pillar. This pillar that gives him the time he needs to reach down and with one swift move rip out the arrow from his ankle making him grit his teeth from this sudden surge of pain before he quickly snaps around the corner with the very same arrow cocked back in his bow and returns fire against his unknown attacker aiding Prometheus. This attacker that he sees a glimpse of a black cloak moving through the shadows with a bow of their own. An attacker that he tries to follow with his eyes at the same time as Prometheus who just keeps firing arrow after arrow at him making him dodge and lose track of his companion. A two on one fight that makes him go on the defensive disappearing back into the shadows avoiding arrow after arrow that comes his way but then the expected happens.

A sound that erupts through the silent parking lot. The sound of a loud engine being reared up. This sound coming from the lower levels that keeps getting louder before a set of high beams are seen coming zooming up through the levels at high speed. The headlights belonging to a motorcycle that quickly comes into view with an unknown driver heading straight for a confused Prometheus. A driver that quickly leaps off the bike in a back flip sending the motorcycle barreling forward at the archer causing him to quickly roll out of the way at the last second from being hit. A motorcycle that comes to a crash sliding against the ground causing metal grinding to be heard echoing off the walls. This motorcycle that is quickly forgotten when all eyes focus on the driver. A driver that reaches up and rips off the black helmet covering their face revealing a familiar pair of green eyes. Revealing a familiar face. This face that stays emotionless looking dead ahead at Prometheus seeing the shocked and yet anger starting to build up in his eyes before her eyes glance away for a moment to meet a pair of blue that stare at her in disbelief. Stare at her in question, making her grin.

" I missed my ride."

Returning her grin with one of his own making his way back to his feet moving until he is standing by her side noticing her eyes dipping down towards his right ankle that leaves a small trail of blood behind him giving her a knowing look that is received with a stern look of her own looking forward towards Prometheus missing her eye roll Green Arrow tightens his hold on his bow.

" I like what you did with your hair."

Unable to suppress the faint grin that comes across her face glancing at Green Arrow for a quick moment to see his eyes staring dead ahead doing the same rearing back Siren tosses her motorcycle off into the shadows.

" You can tell me what other things you like later. First i believe we have to attend to our guests. You can come out now wannabe canary. I know it's you."

And as if on que slowly an hooded figure makes her way out of the shadows next to Prometheus. A hooded figure that throws back their hood revealing their face. Revealing these anger filled eyes of Evelyn Sharp. An appearance that makes Green Arrow's eyes go wide for a brief moment before his grip on his bow tightens with his eyes filling with nothing but anger. This anger that deepens when in a swift move he sees Sharp and Prometheus in perfect unison rear back and fires two arrows at them. But before he has a chance to react suddenly his view is blocked when Siren steps in front of him and a loud scream is heard echoing off the walls. This loud scream coming from Siren as she lets out a massive canary cry. This sonic blast that meets the arrows in the middle completely shattering them into pieces upon contact before quickly Siren and Green Arrow spring into action from their spots. Spring forward with identical slides across the pavement to avoid two incoming arrows that whiz over them before they snap up to their feet to face off against each of Sharp and Prometheus separating the two archers.

Causing Green Arrow to face off against Prometheus while Siren faces off against Sharp. A young archer that tries to reach back and grab another arrow only to have her wrists be snatched into Siren's gloved hands in a vice grip before a hard boot is driven into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. This tremendous blow that makes her cough violently before her head is snapped up when the same boot smashes her clean right underneath her chin making her vision go blurry. This blurry vision that she tries to shake off and throw a punch at the approaching metahuman before her hand is caught and the sound of her fingers being crunched in a tight grip causes her to scream out in pain. That is until she is silenced when a glove hand comes up to wrap around her throat and before long she feels herself being thrusted through the air like a lawn dart and driven face first to the pavement. Letting out a groan trying her best to shake away her daze that seems to be worsening by the second with her vision starting to go dark hearing the sound of footsteps approaching her in a swift move snapping around onto her back rearing back Sharp sends an arrow directly towards the sound. An arrow that she watches in horror being dodged with ease causing the arrow to slam and shatter into a nearby pillar before her world goes black and her head snaps back onto the pavement when a closed fist lands clean into the middle of her face shattering her nose upon impact.

This downed archer that is down for the count making Siren glance over her shoulder finding Green Arrow and Prometheus going at it with the later on the defensive. With the later backpedaling missing his mask revealing a busted lip underneath. Revealing these hate filled eyes. Such eyes that she watches with a sense of pride widen when he is taken to the ground with a spinning heel kick before he screams out in pain when an arrow is driving into his outstretched right gloved hand that had tried to reach back for an arrow of his own.

" It's over Chase!"

Snapping his eyes to stare into The Green Arrow's own seeing nothing but the same anger being reflected back at him with a blood covered smile Prometheus lets out a bitter chuckle.

" No Oliver. It's over when I say it's over."

Without having a chance to react in a motion that even surprises and disgusts Siren rearing back Prometheus spits a mouthful of blood into Green Arrow's face. This disgusting motion that causes the unthinkable to happen. Something that makes Siren's eyes widen and yet feel quite pleased inside. Watches as Green Arrow snaps his left gloved hand back and drives an arrow straight through Prometheus's throat causing blood to instantly gush out of the open wound. Cause a gargled scream to escape the archer's lips as blood pours out from his mouth.

" Adrian Chase!? You have failed this city!"

* * *

Letting out a content sigh feeling his hands roaming into her leather coat just underneath her shirt to touch her sides that sends an instant pleasant chill up and down her spine looking happily into his blue eyes seeing the same expression staring back at her with a smile coming across her face resting her hand against his cheek that seems to be the right move as she feels him leaning into her touch with her smile widening leaning forward Siren closes the distance between them pressing her lips to Oliver's own for a gentle sweet kiss that quickly starts to deepen. Quickly makes her smile into the kiss as she scoots even more into his lap as his hands stroke her exposed skin. As they find themselves sitting down on a motorcycle on a hill overlooking Star City.

Such a beautiful sight but none in Oliver Queen's mind are any more beautiful than the woman sitting in his lap. The woman in his arms that breaks the kiss and leans her forehead gently against his own. A woman that he thought he had lost long ago. A loss that filled him with regret of what could have been. Regret that has slowly washed away when he was given an unexpected chance. A second chance to undo the wrongs in his life. A chance to be with the woman that he loves. Before he had met her the idea of soulmates had seemed silly to him. But after meeting her? After experiencing the things he has perhaps it wasn't so silly. He was a believer now and she made him one. His soulmate. A soulmate that maybe from a different world but that didn't change anything. Didn't change the way he feels about her. Doesn't change the way he feels when he looks at her. Looks into her green eyes that stare at him happily with a grin coming across her face. This look he could stare at for hours feeling totally content.

" Do I get to keep you?"

A question that escapes his lips making her facial features soften. Makes her eyes sting with this burning sensation as her smile widens before she nods her forehead gently against his own making a smile of his own form across his face.

" Yes you do. Always and forever."


End file.
